Bulles de vie, bulles d'amour
by Zaria Strange
Summary: Des vignettes toutes fraîches, toutes douces, toutes mignonnes sur le couple Hermione/Severus. A déguster comme de délicieux chocolats qui fondent dans la bouche: un petit peu de temps en temps pour un maximum de plaisir! ;
1. Se laisser bercer

Des vignettes toutes fraîches, toutes douces, toutes mignonnes sur le couple Hermione/Severus. A déguster comme une boîte de chocolats! Ce sont des scènes de la vie quotidienne qui se déroulent un été, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. J'essaie de faire en sorte que chacune de mes petites bulles ait son atmosphère propre, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont! Bonne lecture! **  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**1. Se laisser bercer**

La pluie battait les carreaux, il faisait si sombre, dehors, qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Hermione, confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon, lisait. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

Tous les autres étaient partis se promener quelques heures avant que la tempête n'éclate. Ils allaient revenir trempés. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle lut ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau martelant les vitres à intervalles réguliers, elle dodelina de la tête, et s'endormit.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée ne parvint pas à la tirer de son sommeil. Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le hall et Severus, trempé des pieds à la tête, maugréant contre le sale temps, s'approcha de la cheminée pour se réchauffer les mains.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, fit volte-face et fut saisi par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel gisait Hermione, un bras sur la poitrine, l'autre qui pendait dans le vide, doigts relâchés, si délicate. Son livre avait glissé sur le sol. Il se pencha doucement pour le ramasser, frôlant au passage la main de la jeune fille. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Le froid, sûrement. Il lut le titre : Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent.

Il s'assit à même le sol, en face du canapé, le dos appuyé contre la table basse. Il écouta la douce respiration de la sorcière, observa ses lèvres, légèrement entre-ouvertes, sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement puis s'affaissait et se soulevait et s'affaissait encore. Comme les vagues qui gonflaient et venaient mourir sur la grève. Sa respiration prit le rythme de la sienne.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. La respiration de la sorcière devint plus nette, ainsi que la chanson de la pluie sur les vitres, et celle du vent dans les branches et des vagues se mirent à danser sous ses paupières. Sa tête tomba sur le côté, il s'endormit, la main gauche fermement agrippée aux Hauts de Hurle-Vent.


	2. S'éveiller

**Clina: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes qualificatifs concernant la vignette qui correspondent exactement à ce que je cherchais à faire. J'espère que cette petite bulle te plaira autant que la précédente! ^^

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun lien chronologique vraiment précis entre les différentes vignettes. On peut supposer que l'épisode de la bulle précédente s'est déroulé avant celui-ci mais aucun détails n'est donné (à part peut-être le mauvais temps) pour mettre en place une véritable continuité. C'est un peu le principe des vignettes, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense. SAUF qu'il y aura une étroite continuité entre cette vignette-ci et la prochaine (que je publierai dans 3 jours). Au début, elles ne faisaient qu'une mais le tout était beaucoup trop long donc j'ai fait un découpage.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous mes autres lecteurs pour l'intérêt qu'ils portente à cette fic! ^^**  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**2. S'éveiller **

**Lui**

Severus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir. Le vent soufflait par rafales et la pluie n'avait de cesse de martyriser les vitres depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Mais ni le bruit du vent, ni celui de la pluie ne parvenaient à masquer les rires nerveux de ces idiots de Gryffondor qui faisaient la nouba à l'autre bout du couloir. Il poussa un profond soupir et résolut d'aller de ce pas leur dire sa façon de penser. Il traversa le couloir d'une démarche décidée bien que légèrement ankylosée par le sommeil, se dirigeant droit vers le rai de lumière qui s'échappait de la porte entrebâillée et éclairait une partie du corridor. Il s'apprêtait à faire une entrée fracassante lorsqu'il entrevit Hermione, debout sur un des lits, munie d'un oreiller qu'elle brandissait au-dessus de la tête, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, le sourire aux lèvres. La main de Severus se figea au-dessus de la poignée de la porte.

Hermione assena un coup magistral à Harry, mais cela le professeur n'était déjà plus là pour le voir : il avait rejoint son côté du couloir et disparaissait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, dont il referma la porte en silence. De retour sous ses couvertures, Severus se mit à fixer le plafond en pensant à Hermione et il se rendormit. Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla de fort méchante humeur…

**Elle **

Hermione papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à l'univers feutré qui l'entourait. Aucune lumière importune ne vint agresser ses prunelles, signe que le temps était encore à l'orage. Elle dressa l'oreille : il ne pleuvait pas. Elle pouvait juste entendre le vent et une branche qui venait cogner la fenêtre à intervalles réguliers. Elle voulut se lever mais elle sentit un poids au niveau de son bras droit : la tête de Ron s'y trouvait confortablement installée. Elle réprima un rire, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la peau. Doucement, tout doucement, elle retira son bras et le troqua contre son oreiller. Enfin libérée, elle s'éloigna du lit et observa de loin le jeune homme, les traits du visage détendus, si paisible. Harry et Ginny étaient endormis dans l'autre lit, étroitement enlacés. Harry souriait, Ginny bavait un peu sur l'oreiller. Hermione sourit. Son ventre cria famine et doucement, tout doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre.

Sur la pointe des pieds toujours, car il semblait être encore tôt, elle traversa le couloir du premier étage et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle eut un frisson et réprima un reniflement. A s'endormir en dehors des couvertures, elle avait du attraper froid pendant la nuit.


	3. Se sustenter

**Clina: **C'est exactement ça! Dès que Severus est en présence d'Hermione, il est relativement plus calme, il lui laisse même passer des choses, de temps en temps, ce qu'il ne ferait avec personne d'autre. Sur le coup, il peut pas s'en empêcher, mais quand il y repense il s'en veut monstrueusement. D'abord pour une raison purement égoïste: c'est une faiblesse et on sait que Rogue ne peut pas avoir de faiblesses. Puis, au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments évoluent, il s'en veut parce qu'il a peur pour elle, parce qu'il ne se sent pas digne d'elle etc. **  
><strong>

Voilà le suite de "S'éveiller", parce que, comme beaucoup de personnes le matin, je meurs de faim et je me jette sur mon petit-déjeuner, une fois réveillée! ^^ ENJOY!

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**3. Se sustenter**

Hermione se précipita plus qu'elle ne se dirigea vers la cuisine et freina d'un coup en avisant le professeur Rogue qui y était déjà attablé. Ce dernier leva le nez de son bol de café puis se mit à fixer les pieds nus de la jeune fille. Gênée, Hermione appliqua le droit sur le gauche, comme s'ils pouvaient se protéger l'un l'autre du regard inquisiteur du sorcier. Les yeux de ce dernier remontèrent enfin pour se fixer durement sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Ce n'est pas une tenue pour descendre petit-déjeuner, miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas chez vous. »

« Désolée, monsieur », s'excusa Hermione, d'un murmure, en se préparant son bol de chocolat chaud. Au terme de quoi, elle n'hésita pas à s'installer en face de son professeur.

Elle n'osa plus lever les yeux sur lui, cependant. Tandis que tête baissée, elle plongeait tartine de pain sur tartine de pain dans son chocolat, Severus l'observait. Il eut un sourire furtif qu'elle ne put apercevoir, un sourire attendri qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître.

« Je vous ai entendu glousser en compagnie de monsieur Potter et de Ron et Ginny Weasley jusque tard dans le nuit, miss, et j'apprécierais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je tiens encore une fois à préciser que vous n'êtes pas chez vous. »

Hermione acquiesça sans pour autant lever les yeux de son bol, la gorge nouée. Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrarié.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander que de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je vous adresse la parole, miss ? »

Hermione s'exécuta et les deux sorciers se fixèrent sans dire un mot pendant une courte minute.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire, professeur ? »

« Il me semble que tout a été dit. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Hermione s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur son chocolat au lait lorsque Ron fit à son tour son entrée dans la cuisine. Il ne fit même pas mine d'avoir remarqué le professeur Rogue et se pencha vers son amie pour lui dire bonjour. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche, sous le regard perçant de son professeur de potion.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever. »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Malheureusement, ton bras était bien plus confortable que l'oreiller sur lequel je me suis réveillé. »

Hermione leva des yeux timides vers Severus et rougit légèrement, gênée que Ron lui parle comme s'ils étaient seuls. Le professeur Rogue se leva et quitta la pièce en faisant voltiger ses robes noires derrière lui.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Ron, enfin ! »


	4. S'aérer

**Clina: **Tu es décidément une lectrice modèle! Tout ce que j'essaie de faire passer, tu le perçois tout de suite! Pourtant, je trouve que tout est plus subtil, dans les vignettes, donc c'est plus difficile de percevoir certaines choses. Je suis moins, beaucoup moins directe que dans mes autres fics parce qu'il faut que rien ne se passe hormis les échanges entre Hermione et Severus donc ils doivent être subtils, légers, dans le non-dit, pour permettre à leur relation d'évoluer lentement. Toutes ces petites choses doivent conduire à un vrai grand amour. Et oui, Ron a une toute petite intervention, mais quelle intervention !

Sur ce, je vous laisse tous savourer cette nouvelle bulle! ^^**  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR **

**IV. S'aérer**

Le mauvais temps avait été tenace, Hermione n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle vit le soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux et poussa un cri de joie. Ginny, qui dormait dans le lit en face du sien, fut réveillée en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? », grogna-t-elle, les yeux obstinément fermés.

« Il fait beau Ginny, le soleil est de retour ! »

« Dans ce cas, vas prendre l'air et laisse-moi dormir ! », s'écria-t-elle avant de replonger sous la couette.

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! »

« Dépêche-toi de sortir, je déteste les gens qui sont de bonne humeur le matin ! », maugréa Ginny, enfouie sous ses oreillers.

Hermione enfila un short et un débardeur en toute hâte et quitta la chambre en sifflotant. Sa bonne humeur fut largement mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'elle vit le jardin, complètement dévasté.

« La tempête a fait tous ces dégâts ? », s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

« Point du tout, miss Granger, cela fait bien longtemps que ce jardin n'est plus entretenu ! »

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de potions.

« Quel dommage, vous pourriez y faire pousser les plantes dont vous avez besoin pour vos potions, professeur ! »

« Votre bonne humeur m'éblouit plus que le soleil, miss Granger, je risque de faire une insolation. Le matin avant dix heures, une certaine pudeur est requise alors cessez de m'envoyer votre sourire étincelant à la figure ! », vauciféra le sorcier en jaugeant la jeune fille avec une complète indifférence, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt. Le professeur Rogue eut alors une drôle de sensation, une sensation de manque assez désagréable. Il soupira intérieurement, regrettant déjà ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Souhaiteriez-vous débroussailler, tondre, élaguer et tailler en ma compagnie pour donner à ce jardin une apparence correcte ? Nous parlerons ensuite de ce que nous pourrons y planter ».

Ces deux « nous » lui avaient écorché la bouche mais il fut largement récompensé lorsque la jeune fille laissa de nouveau un magnifique sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Severus se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux.

Le soleil, avait eu un bien drôle d'effet sur notre maître des potions, peut-être lui avait-il tappé sur la tête… Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut adresser de gentilles paroles à une fleur si l'on veut la voir s'épanouir ?


	5. Se surprendre  elle

**Clina: ** Pour être exact, cette phrase traduit ce que pense le narrateur des sentiments de Severus pour Hermione, et comme le narrateur, c'est-à-dire moi, a toujours raison... Mais oui, c'est toujours pareil avec Sevy, plus compliqué qu'une fille: il faut vachement d'huile de coude pour faire tomber ses défenses. Là, elles commencent à fissurer, et de plus en plus, donc ça commence à devenir intéressant. Cette vignette-ci est plus centrée sur Hermione mais je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire! ;p

**HBP**: Ton voeux vient d'être exaucé: voici une nouvelle bulle! ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes vignettes, ce sont mes toutes premières et je sens que je renouvellerai peut-être l'expérience avec d'autres couples...

****Comme le sous-entend le titre de cette bulle, il y aura par la suite un "Se surprendre - lui". Ici, notre petite Hermione passe à l'action pour déguster son maître des potions comme elle en a envie : sans ses robes... Allez, je vous laisse voir ça par vous même! ;p **  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**V. Se surprendre – elle**

Severus traversait le couloir du premier étage, son air habituellement grognon fermement accroché au visage. Pour un observateur qui se serait arrêté au-dessus des épaules de notre maître des potions, tout aurait paru on ne peut plus normal. Seulement, pour Hermione, qui l'espionnait elle ne savait trop pourquoi à travers la porte entrebâillée de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, absolument _rien_ n'était normal.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était décidée à prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. La porte de la salle de bain n'étant pas verrouillée, c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle était entrée. D'abord, elle avait senti une chaleur étouffante, qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Ensuite, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les robes sombres du professeur Rogue, sagement pliées sur une chaise. Enfin, elle avait entendu l'eau couler.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était attendue à voir un Rogue totalement nu à travers les vitres de la douche. Malheureusement, celles-ci étaient tellement pleines de buée qu'elles en étaient devenues opaques. Hermione avait alors ressenti une immense déception l'envahir, violente, écrasante, insupportable. Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'était emparée des robes du professeur. Elle avait hésité un instant mais avait fait preuve de clémence en abandonnant tout de même le caleçon du sorcier sur la chaise. Elle avait souri en réalisant qu'elle savait maintenant quel genre de sous-vêtements il portait : pas de slip – encore heureux – pas de string – on ne sait jamais – mais un caleçon. Pas noir mais blanc à rayures bleues. Tout lui avait semblé tellement _normal_, dans cette salle de bain.

Lorsque le bruit de l'eau avait cessé, son cœur s'était mis à battre deux fois plus vite que de coutume et elle avait piqué un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin : la porte de la salle-de-bain était en bout de couloir, celle d'Hermione et Ginny était la première sur la droite, juste en face des escaliers. Elle avait laissé la porte entrebâillée, toujours sans trop savoir pourquoi, et elle était restée là, à attendre, silencieuse. Attendre quoi ?

Lorsque le professeur Rogue était sorti à son tour de la salle de bain, elle l'avait soudain réalisé. Il avait été si prêt derrière la porte, tout prêt d'elle. Il portait son caleçon blanc à rayures bleues. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait vu son torse finement musclé parsemé de quelques poils très noirs, ses larges épaules, et maintenant elle le voyait s'éloigner dans le couloir, d'une démarche sûre et tranquille, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas en caleçon dans une maison remplie de gens qui le haïssaient. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur ses fesses. Elles étaient belles, ses fesses. Elles étaient belles et elles disparaissaient en même temps que leur propriétaire, qui partait se coucher.

Hermione referma silencieusement la porte, elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre, dans le noir. S'il avait fait clair, on aurait pu voir ses yeux, légèrement écarquillés. On aurait aussi pu la voir s'affaler sur son lit, en serrant les robes de son professeur tout contre elle. Elle resta un bon moment dans cette position, interdite. Elle avait été surprise de trouver le sorcier dans la salle de bain et puis elle s'était surprise elle-même. Surprise à vouloir le voir, l'admirer, le serrer contre elle. Elle voulait, elle avait voulu, tout à coup, avoir l'impression d'être proche de lui, rien qu'une seconde, même pour de faux. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait tout ça au fond d'elle. Parce qu'elle les avait profondément enfouies, ces choses l'avaient surprises, ce soir. Et ce soir était le premier jour d'une toute autre vie, une vie où Severus Rogue n'était plus seulement professeur de potions, où Severus Rogue était aussi et surtout un homme.


	6. Se surprendre  lui

**Clina: **De manière générale, j'aime bien faire agir mes personnages un peu malgré eux, comme s'ils laissaient place tout à coup à leur inconscient pour libérer des désirs qu'ils ressentaient sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione et Severus sont parfaits pour ça car ils se sont tous les deux laissés enfermer dans un rôle qui ne correspond pas exactement à ce qu'ils sont: Hermione est la sage Gryffondor, la miss-je-sais-tout toujours raisonnable - enfin sauf quand elle pique les vêtements de son prof - et Severus est le type sans coeur qui n'a pour ainsi dire aucune vie en dehors de Poudlard et n'a qu'un seul hobby: martyriser ses élèves. Du coup ils sont obligés de se surprendre eux-mêmes et de surprendre tous ceux qui croyaient les connaître pour pouvoir avancer et donner une image d'eux plus proche de ce qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Je suis contente de déjà te compter comme future lectrice de mes prochaines vignettes, ça me fait plaisir de fidéliser ma clientèle! ;p J'arrête là histoire de ne pas t'écrire un roman et je prie pour que tu ne sois pas déçue par cette vignette-ci!

**MarynS: **Ouaw, je t'ai donc pour ainsi dire convertie aux vignettes, je suis super fière! J'espère que celle-ci te confirmera que c'est un genre de fanfic plein d'avenir, enfin surtout parce que c'est moi qui écris... Moi, prétentieuse ? Jamais!

**HBP:** Eh bien moi je peux te dire que j'ai tellement imaginé les fesses de Rogue que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir les toucher! Vu l'enthousiasme que soulèvent mes vignettes, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter! Bonne dégustation pour cette nouvelle bulle!

La bulle précédente a eu un succès assez retentissant, je dois l'avouer, du coup ça me stresse un peu parce que je ne sais pas ci celle-ci pourra faire aussi bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, Severus est tellement mignon que je pense que personne ne pourra lui résister, surtout à la fin... Mais je vous laisse voir ça par vous mêmes! ;p

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**VI. Se surprendre – lui **

Il était huit heures du matin et Severus passait au crible toutes les pièces de la maison. La tactique était simple : entrer sans frapper, lancer un « Accio ! » et sortir aussitôt en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il avait ainsi réveillé Molly et Arthur Weasley, Remus et Tonks, Harry et Ron, Fred et George. Le but de cette vendetta matinale ? Retrouver les robes qui avaient mystérieusement disparu de la salle de bain la veille au soir – ou qu'on lui avait lâchement dérobées, comme il en était intimement persuadé – mettre la main sur le responsable et lui faire souffrir mille morts. Inutile de préciser que notre maître des potions avait été très surpris de ressortir les mains vides de la chambre que partageaient Ron et Harry : ils étaient à eux deux ses principaux suspects.

Après avoir ratiboisé les deux derniers étages de la maison, il s'était retrouvé un peu dépourvu, de retour au premier. Il ne lui restait en effet plus qu'une pièce à fouiller : la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait juste à côté de la salle de bain. Aucun doute n'était possible, la fille Weasley se croyait maligne, mais elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Le seul problème, c'est que tout maître des cachots qu'il était, il hésitait à débarquer dans la chambre de deux adolescentes qui pouvaient être en train de s'habiller ou de faire il ne savait quoi d'autre impliquant des sous-vêtements. Il était donc planté comme un idiot devant la porte, incapable de tendre la main pour l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers, après tout !

Après mûres réflexions, il se dit que le mieux était encore d'entrer très lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Si les deux sorcières étaient en train de s'habiller, elles auraient le temps de replonger sous la couette, si elles dormaient, eh bien elles continueraient de rêver sans se douter de rien. Il mit donc son plan à exécution et eut la satisfaction de trouver les deux jeunes filles profondément endormies, s'il pouvait en croire les quelques ronflements et autres sifflements qui emplissaient la chambre. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte entrebâillée ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose. Il aurait dû lancer son « Accio ! », comme il l'avait fait dans toutes les autres chambres mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposa être le lit d'Hermione et murmura un « Lumos ».

Là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la jeune femme étroitement emmêlée dans ses robes, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il resta figé de stupeur, incapable de détacher les yeux de ce tableau on ne peut plus charmant. Il conserva cependant assez d'esprit pour refuser de remarquer que son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que nécessaire étant donné qu'il ne faisait aucun effort physique particulier. Puis, comme mu par une force extérieur, il fit demi-tour, et sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Comme tous les matins, il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y retrouva tous ceux qu'il avait réveillés de manière on ne peut plus brutale. Huit paires d'yeux en colère se braquèrent sur lui.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? », demanda Molly.

Tout le monde put voir le professeur rougir, ce qui allait alimenter les conversations durant plusieurs semaines.

« Non », répondit Severus.


	7. Se faire mal

**MarynS: **Hi hi, j'ai réussi à te faire dire ce que je voulais, que _mes _vignettes sont spéciales et donc implicitement que je suis _géniale_! Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'arrive encore à passer les portes! Pourquoi une telle question ? 0_o

**HBP: **Merciiiiii ! Cette vignette-ci est un peu particulière alors je ne sais pas si elle aura un effet aussi évident que les deux précédentes mais bon, tu me diras.

**Clina: **Ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn! Où es-tu ? é_è

Excusez-moi pour ce jour de retard. La bulle était déjà prête mais je suis le parfait cliché de la littéraire: tête en l'air et nulle en maths. Du coup, pour moi 22 et 3 font 26 et non 25... Pour la peine je décide que 26 et 3 feront 28, voilà, ça rééquilibrera tout! Si vous ne comprenez rien, c'est normal, les maths littéraires sont _très_ complexes...^^"

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong> ! Je sais d'expérience qu'on ne prend pas toujours la peine de lire le petit mot de l'auteur mais là c'est vraiment ESSENTIEL pour comprendre la vignette. Dedans, je fais référence à un film des années 50 dont le titre est _Sabrina_. Sabrina est aussi le nom de l'héroïne, jouée par Audrey Hepburn. C'est la fille du chauffeur d'une riche famille de Long Island, les Larabee. Sabrina est follement amoureuse du plus jeune des deux fils, un coureur de jupons qui ne la remarque absolument jamais. Il faut dire que c'est encore une gamine et qu'elle est mignonne mais un peu quelconque. Son père l'envoie étudier la cuisine à Paris et lorsqu'elle revient, elle s'est transformée en une magnifique jeune femme. Du coup, elle tappe dans l'oeil du fils Larabee qu'elle aime depuis toujours. Malheureusement, il a un accident (assez ridicule, l'accident: il s'assied sur des verres à champagne qu'il avait glissés dans les poches arrières de son pentalon de smocking lors d'une soirée). Il doit rester alité quelques jours (sur le ventre) et demande donc à son frère aîné de prendre soin de Sabrina en attendant qu'il soit remis. Le frère aîné n'est autre que Linus Larabee, joué par le légendaire Humphrey Bogart. Il est tout le contraire de son frère: il passe son temps à travailler et a si peu de relations avec les femmes que certains le pensent homosexuel (ce qu'il n'est pas). Bref, il ne pense qu'aux affaires, n'a pas de coeur et ne profite pas de la vie. Cependant, au contact de Sabrina, il va peu à peu changer et Sabrina, de son côté, va finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Voilà, vous connaissez le principal de l'histoire. Dans cette bulle j'ai inclu de véritables répliques du film, je mettrai un astérisque à côté pour que vous sachiez que je n'en suis pas l'auteur.

**PS: **Il existe une version beaucoup plus récente du film avec Juliette Binoche dans le rôle de Sabrina et Harrison Ford (merci Clina pour la correction ^^") dans celui de Linus.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<strong><br>**

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**VII. Se faire mal **

« Comment étiez-vous, enfant ? » *

« Plus petit. » *

Il faisait presque nuit, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon. Lui pour lire, elle pour le faire chier. Il détestait les questions. Non, ce qu'il détestait, c'était ses questions à _elle_. Elles étaient toujours trop surprenantes et donc extrêmement gênantes. Dans ces conditions, il lui était plus difficile de conserver son impassibilité coutumière. Il y a peu, il pensait encore que plus rien, que plus personne ne pouvait le surprendre. C'était avant de se retrouver coincé dans la même maison que cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit de vous ? » *

« Je suppose que derrière ce « on » se cachent vos camarades de classe, miss Granger. »

« Sans doute… »

« Il n'y a _aucun_ doute. Et sachez que je ne prends la peine d'écouter mes élèves que lorsque j'y suis obligé, c'est-à-dire durant mes cours. Je mets un point d'honneur à ce que leurs imbécilités ne me poursuivent pas en dehors des cachots, en dehors de Poudlard encore moins. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas dire un mot de plus. »

« On dit que vous êtes le seul homme au monde qui ait fait don de son cœur de son vivant ». *

Severus demeura interdit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il ne se sentit pas vraiment visé, parce qu'il savait. Elle était Audrey Hepburn et lui était Humphrey Bogart. Dans _Sabrina_, un classique, une comédie moldue des années 50. Il leva les yeux de son livre et planta son regard droit dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Je suppose que le « on » englobe plus précisément vos camarades moldus…_Sabrina_. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione, d'être surprise. Severus ne lui laissa pas même le loisir de rougir. Il mit son livre de côté et poursuivit :

« Me trouvez-vous une ressemblance avec Linus Larrabee ou avec Humphrey Bogart, miss Granger ? Parce que personnellement, je ne vous trouve ni la grâce ni le style d'Audrey Hepburn. »

Le sorcier fut presque surpris par la méchanceté de ses propres paroles. Il se demanda pourquoi. Ces répliques lui étaient coutumières, après tout, il adorait les ruminer en son fort intérieur et il jubilait lorsqu'elles passaient ses lèvres sous le regard incrédule de celui ou celle qui devait les encaisser. Il avait développé cette arme redoutable durant ses études à Poudlard, elle s'était révélée très efficace contre ces idiots de maraudeurs. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, elle lui donnait une impression de contrôle qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner. Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller. D'une voix tremblante, elle trouva cependant la force de répliquer.

« Vous ressemblez à Linus, parce qu'il vit pour travailler mais qu'il n'a pas de vie, parce qu'il est seul. Sauf que vous aucune Sabrina ne viendra vous sauver. »

Sur ce, Hermione se leva et quitta le salon, la démarche un peu chancelante. Severus s'empara de son livre. Il tenta pendant quelques minutes de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée, sans succès. De rage, il balança l'ouvrage à travers la pièce et, sans prendre la peine de le ramasser, il monta se coucher.


	8. Se venger  première partie

**A mes trois fidèles reviewers non inscrits que je remercie vivement et dont j'attends toujours les avis avec beaucoup d'impatience:  
><strong>

**HBP: **Je suis si contente que cette fic donne envie de voir Sabrina, c'est un film tellement sympa, un classique en plus! Heureuse que tu ait apprécié la bulle, je craignais un peu que ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film n'accrochent pas vraiment... Ouah, trop fière qu'il y ait un "je-ne-sais-quoi" dans ma bulle, c'est toujours classe, les "je-ne-sais-quoi"! ;p

**MarynS: **Sachant que mes vignettes sont géniales, on peut supposer que mes goûts le sont aussi. Alors forcément, Sabrina est obligé d'être un film sensationnel qu'une fille de ton âge (que j'ignore totalement mais on va faire comme si) ne peut pas ne pas avoir vu. T'inquiète, dans cette bulle, je ne te donne aucun devoir à faire à la maison, tu seras tranquille pour les trois prochains jours! ;p**  
><strong>

**Clina: **Ah mais c'est que tu m'as fait peur! Bon ok, je suis peut-être un peu possessive avec mes reviewers mais j'y peux rien, j'ai eu un coup au coeur en ne voyant aucun de tes habituels commentaires de trois pieds de long. Mais te revoilà alors tout va bien. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir loupé ma bulle, moi je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux dans les dates, la dernière fois. Sache quand même qu'à l'avenir, en cas de tout empêchement de reviewer, il faudra que tu me préviennes au moins 24h en avance et que tu ais une ordonnance de ton médecin! lol Contente que le scénario de la bulle 6 t'ait plu, ça m'est venu comme ça, au point que je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas une inspiration divine! ;p Sérieusement, j'étais assez fière de mon petit scénario. Pour la honteuse confusion Richard Gere/Harrison Ford, je suis vraiment désolée! Sache que j'ai fait la modification en mentionnant ta bienheureuse personne! Comme quoi, je suis plus tête en l'air que jamais: la version récente de Sabrina est passé à la télé il y a peu alors je savais très bien que c'était Harrison Ford que j'avais vu ! Ah là là, je m'exaspère moi-même! Alors comme ça tu es une fane de Starwars ? Ou bien plutôt des mecs canons qui ont joué dedans ? Ouaaahh tu comprends tellement bien Severus qu'on croirait que tu es possédée par son esprit torturé! C'est vrai que "Se faire mal" a un ton plus sérieux et qu'on a l'impression que du coup les personnages sont plus touchés par les horreurs qu'ils se balancent. Ca montre que les choses avancent, il me semble. Mais Hermione ne va pas se laisser faire impunément, c'est la raison d'être de cette présente vignette (a fortiori de la suivante). Merci de rester fidèle à mon culte! Tant que ce sera le cas, mes foudres ne s'abatteront pas sur toi! ;p Allez bonne lecture!

Bon, voilà, je me suis bien amusée à répondre aux reviews de mes chers Non-Inscrits. C'est sympa, ça, avec des majuscules et tout, je vais vous appeler comme ça, maintenant! En fait, c'est le bon plan, parce que je réponds tout de suite à mes chers Inscrits et seulement après à mes chers Non-Inscrits. Du coup, le flattage d'égo est étalé dans le temps. Ben oui, après un certain laps de temps, je commence à passer les portes, c'est signe qu'il me faut un nouveau bain de commentaires positifs.

Allez, j'arrête là mes délires et je vous laisse lire cette bulle, après laquelle vous allez tous mes détester. Oui, sans exception! Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le suspense sera insoutenable! BON COURAGE ! **  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**VIII. Se venger **

**Plan buisson savant : première partie, attiser la curiosité de l'adversaire**

Hermione, joues rouges, chapeau de paille sur la tête, bottes aux pieds, mains gantées, se releva péniblement. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, sa main laissa au passage une traînée de terre au-dessus de ses sourcils. Elle observa un moment son ouvrage qui, à vrai dire, ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, c'était un léger monticule de terre dont la couleur tranchait avec l'herbe verte qui tapissait le reste du jardin. Quelque chose avait sûrement été enterré là. La jeune fille sortit un minuscule flacon d'une poche du vieux jean troué qu'elle portait et en vida le contenu sur le dit monticule, un air particulièrement satisfait sur le visage. La chaleur était telle que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle rebroussa chemin en s'éventant avec son T-shirt, sous les yeux d'un Severus particulièrement attentif qui, du premier étage où il se trouvait, avait une vue imprenable sur le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle.

La sorcière arriva en haut des escaliers au moment-même où le maître des potions sortait de sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle voulut s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne la remarque mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme qui accrocha fermement son regard au sien tout en progressant dans sa direction. Impuissante, la jeune fille attendit, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi vêtue en présence du professeur honni. Elle ne fit pourtant pas mine de détourner le regard. Une fois à sa hauteur, Rogue la reluqua de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil mais son attention se concentra sur un point situé au-dessus des yeux de la jeune fille, sous le regard perplexe de cette dernière.

« Vous vous êtes décidée à vous occuper du jardin, à ce que je vois, miss Granger », fit-il remarquer on ne peut plus platement.

« Oui », répondit Hermione sans chercher à développer. A question idiote, réponse idiote, après tout.

Le sorcier eut l'air agacé, la jeune fille jubila intérieurement. S'il voulait plus de précisions, il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« On dirait plutôt que c'est le jardin, qui s'est occupé de vous, vous avez l'air en aussi mauvais état que lui ! »

Hermione se força à conserver une expression neutre, Rogue tirerait un plaisir malsain à la voir s'énerver, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle prit donc, quant à elle, un malin plaisir à ignorer sa remarque.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je comptais aller prendre une douche », l'informa-t-elle en faisant mine de se tourner vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle eut la surprise de sentir une main la retenir par le bras. Le contact la fit frissonner, elle se retourna. Le sorcier eut l'air un peu troublé mais cela lui passa si rapidement que la jeune fille ne se rendit compte de rien.

« Vous avez planté quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quelque chose…de ma création… »

« Plus précisément ? »

« Rien de plus précis, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Il va falloir attendre que ça pousse. »

« Vous n'avez pas choisi le bon moment, pour planter, il fait une chaleur de tous les diables, dehors ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, un orage se profile… », déclara Hermione sur un ton ambigu.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce lui ou la jeune femme venait clairement de faire un sous-entendu ? Décontenancé, il lui lâcha le bras et elle en profita pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, Hermione se laissa aller à un moment de détente bien mérité après ce dur labeur. Rogue n'allait pas en revenir, elle en frissonnait déjà d'impatience…

* * *

><p><strong>PETITE<strong> **PROPOSITION**: en attendant la publication de la deuxième partie de "Se venger", vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, vous amuser à émettre des hypothèses concernant le mystérieux buisson qu'Hermione a décidé de planter. Ca me fera vraiment marrer de voir à quoi ça peut vous faire penser! ^^

... Ou vous pouvez juste me dire à quel point je suis cruelle.


	9. Se venger deuxième partie

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits :  
><strong>

**Clina: **Je dois avouer (à ma grande honte) que je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des livres Star Wars! ^^"Après tous ces compliments que tu as pris soin de glisser dans ta review, je dois avouer que j'en suis au même stade de gonflement que la tante Marge avant qu'elle ne s'envole! lol Et bien figure-toi que, dans cette bulle, notre cher Severus revient un peu sur ce qui s'est passé dans la vignette précédente, et qu'il ne se montre pas moins "pervers" qu'il ne l'était en voyant Hermione pour de vrai en face de lui. Il cogite, le petit coquin, et il se rend compte que quelque chose a changé dans sa manière de percevoir Hermione (non, SANS BLAGUE ?). Le pauvre est un peu long à la détente, il faut bien l'avouer... Mais comme tu "frissonnes d'impatience" à l'idée de découvrir de quoi peut bien s'agir le "buisson savant", je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps!

**HBP: **Comment peux-tu dire que tu "ne voix pas trop" et proposer ensuite une profusion de thèses plutôt intéressantes concernant la nature du "buisson savant" ? Ta dernière idée, particulièrement, était assez machiavélique et perverse de ta part: tu voulais que nos deux tourteraux y goûtent et finissent par se sauter dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'ils se retrouvent en tenus d'Adam...et d'Eve! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu ait vu Sabrina, je me sens très PUISSANTE à l'idée que j'ai pu te donner envie de le voir, c'est dire! ^^" Dans la version récente, la tranformation de Sabrina à Paris est un peu différente: elle va travailler dans la mode et "se faire" un photographe, tandis que dans celle de 1954, elle prend des cours de cuisine et, du moins à ce que j'en sais, ne s'y "tappe" personne. Sinon, les deux films sont vraiment très proches. C'est vrai que le truc des flûtes de champagne, c'est vraiment à mourrir de rire! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une petite idée qui vient de me venir... Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, tu le reconnaîtra facilement en voyant ce qu'elle sera devenue! Je te dédicacerai la bulle en question! ;p C'est gentil de me prévenir de ton absence. En même temps, j'ai fait un tel scandale lorsque Clina n'a pas reviewé une de mes bulles que tu as du avoir peur de la guillotine si tu ne donnais pas une excuse mais ça va, j'assume: je règne par la terreur! Passe de bonnes vacances! ^^

**MarynS: **Des petits Rogue, trop bon! Génial, j'espère que tu vas aimer le film, tu as pris quelle version ? Disons que le statut de "Non-Inscrit" a comme avantage de vous faire figurer en bonne place en tête de bulle, vous devenez des stars, en fait! Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, les Inscrits ont aussi droit à leurs réponses et je ne fais pas de favoritisme! J'espère que cette fin de suspense te plaira!

**Lily: **C'est tellement gentil à toi d'avoir pris la peine de laisser des reviews à plusieurs de mes fics! Je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent! Pour en revenir à Bulles de vie, bulles d'amour en particulier, la comparaison avec des souvenirs est assez intéressante. Vu que les vignettes sont brèves, on a un peu l'impression d'entrer l'espace de quelques secondes dans la pensine d'un des deux personnages. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas!

**A tout le monde: **

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses. J'espère, une fois de plus, que cette vignette remportera votre adhéson (bon je sais la formule fait un peu pompeuse mais je m'efforce de ne pas me répéter) ! BONNE LECTURE! **  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**IX. Se venger 2**

**Plan buisson savant : deuxième partie, victoire par KO !**

Tous les matins au réveil et plusieurs fois par jour, Severus jetait un œil par la fenêtre, espérant à chaque fois que la mystérieuse plante d'Hermione aurait surgi de terre. Comme la jeune femme l'avait prédit, un orage avait éclaté et il avait été suivi de deux jours de pluie. C'était le troisième jour, trois jours depuis qu'Hermione était revenue de sa séance de jardinage dans une tenue parfaitement indécente, trois jours depuis qu'elle l'avait provoqué, trois jours qu'il guettait à la fenêtre, qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Trois jours qu'il revoyait cette adorable traînée de terre qui lui barrait le front lorsqu'il l'avait interceptée à dessin en haut des escaliers.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber, le jardin était plus vert que jamais, un vert criard qui sautait aux yeux du professeur même lorsqu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur sa prochaine mission, de se raisonner, de traiter Hermione de gamine alors même qu'elle n'en était plus vraiment une. Où était passée son élève enthousiaste, sa petite miss-je-sais-tout orgueilleuse et revancharde ? Revancharde, ça, elle l'était toujours, orgueilleuse aussi, et miss-je-sais-tout également… Non, en fait, ce qu'elle n'était plus, c'était « petite ». Ou du moins avait-il cessé de la voir ainsi. Et il s'en voulait. Oh oui, il s'en voulait ! Alors il maugréait, un œil fixé en permanence sur le jardin, il errait telle une ombre, jamais loin des fenêtres, toujours dans l'aile sud.

Les autres occupants de la maison, lorsqu'il les croisait, l'observaient étrangement. Seule Hermione semblait ne pas se poser de questions. Elle passait devant lui presque sans le voir. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Les autres qui le fixaient de manière gênante ou _elle_ qui l'ignorait superbement. Le lendemain du troisième jour, enfin, le soleil refit son apparition, alors même qu'il ne l'attendait plus. Il n'avait jamais aimé le soleil, pourtant, mais là tout était différent. Sa faute à _elle_. Et il la maudissait pour ça. Ce quatrième jour, le maître des cachots fut particulièrement fébrile : il passa une bonne partie de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, le nez à la fenêtre. Il priait pour que tout le monde le croie en plein travail.

Le matin du cinquième jour, enfin, il fut exaucé. Dès qu'il repéra un je-ne-sais-quoi de pas marron du tout, un fouillis tout flou qui ressemblait vaguement à un assemblage de feuilles, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le jardin, Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, penchée sur la chose, le regard empli d'une tendresse toute maternelle. Severus s'approcha, silencieusement, presque religieusement. La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas et sursauta violemment en sentant sa présence dans son dos. D'abord décontenancée, elle eut un sourire en coin et s'écarta pour libérer la vue. Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

Devant lui se trouvait certes un assemblage de feuilles toutes plus banales les unes que les autres mais, au milieu de ces feuilles, fleurissaient de minuscule petits livres. Cela ressemblait tellement à ce qu'aurait pu faire Hermione qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il eut presque envie de sourire. Presque. Il s'approcha encore pour tenter de lire le titre des ouvrages en fleur. Là, il faillit s'étrangler. Avait-il bien lu ?

« Vous…vous… Mais c'est mon livre de potion, celui que je lisais lorsque vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions idiotes, l'autre soir ! »

« Bien observé ! », s'exclama Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Mais…mais OU EST MON LIVRE ? C'est une édition très rare vous savez ! »

« Votre édition très rare est enterrée sous ce magnifique buisson du savoir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? », s'exclama la jeune fille, plus enthousiaste que nécessaire.

« QUOI ? »

« Vous savez, pour faire germer une plante, il faut d'abord planter une graine, enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin… A votre âge, professeur, je suppose que vous savez comment on fait les bébés ! »

Severus en resta bouche bée. Hermione fit volte-face et s'éloigna lentement, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.


	10. Se battre ou se faire battre

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits:  
><strong>

**Lily: **"Tyrannisé" s'écrit en fait avec deux "n" mais je l'aurais écrit comme toi alors pas de politesses entre nous, faisons un pacte: "Je jure sur l'honneur qu'à l'avenir je ne commenterai aucune de tes fautes d'orthographe, que je ne les verrai même pas ou qu'elles me paraîtront super intelligentes". lol Oui, bon, je délire un peu...^^" Je me suis dit que Severus ne pouvait pas être le seul à tyranniser les autres, qu'il lui fallait un bon retour de bâton! Et dans cette bulle, il va encore se faire avoir... Il est un peu nunuche, des fois, mine de rien, sous ses dehors de gros dur! ;p

**Clina: **Euuuh, pour le retour de bâton, il va falloir attendre un peu... Dsl mais là il va se faire un peu beaucoup avoir... Mais dans la prochaine ce sera "Severus la terreur des cachots, le retour", c'est promis! ^^Mais enfin, tu n'as pas internet, là où tu pars ? Tu vas où ? Dans une grotte ? Dans l'espace ? En plein désert ? Ton excuse est foireuse, voilà tout! lol Non, je plaisante, bien sûr, tu as le droit de prendre des vacances. On se réécrit à ton retour alors! J'adore tes reformulations de mes bulles, c'est trop drôle! J'ai particulièrement aimé le "ça pousse, ça pousse!" ;p Le pauvre Severus va encore en prendre pour son grade, ici, prépare-toi à avoir pitié!

**MarynS: **Contente que Sabrina t'ait plu! Maintenant que tu as le film bien en tête, je pense que la bulle va te rappeler quelque chose...

**Je dédicace cette bulle à HBP! ;p**

Bonne lecture, tout le monde!**  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**X. Se battre ou se faire battre**

Une petite fête avait été organisée. Severus détestait les fêtes. Les petites, les grandes, il les détestait toutes. Sa fierté déjà égratignée par l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout allait en plus devoir se départir de ses habituelles robes. Ces épaisses robes noires, étudiées pour être intimidantes et qui formaient une si pratique carapace. La chauve-souris des cachots allait invariablement tenter de se faire oublier dans un coin et invariablement un pauvre idiot viendrait l'y déloger de force. Il se vengerait du pauvre idiot en question dans les plus brefs délais et serait contraint de quitter la fête sous les regards exaspérés mais pas du tout étonnés de l'assistance. La seule chose que Severus aimait, dans les petites ou grandes fêtes, c'était l'alcool. Il coulait à flots et Merlin seul savait à quel point il empêchait la créature fondamentalement asociale qu'était notre maître des potions de trucider la moitié des invités. Des invités trop souriants, trop bien habillés, trop bavards.

Severus avait fait comme il faisait d'habitude : enfilé des robes légèrement moins sombres, sensiblement moins volumineuses, relativement plus élégantes, repéré un coin isolé d'où observer sans être remarqué, pris furtivement possession d'une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. Sa présence d'ordinaire si imposante s'effaçait soudain, sauf peut-être pour Hermione. Elle s'était récemment rendu compte qu'elle était capable de ressentir la présence de son professeur avec une acuité nouvelle et assez déroutante. Elle le sentait arriver dans son dos, et sentait aussi son regard, comme s'il était en permanence posé sur elle. Fête ou pas fête, elle n'y pouvait rien. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en entrant dans le salon, richement décoré pour l'occasion, son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers le coin isolé dans lequel s'était réfugié Severus. L'espace d'une infime seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eut comme de l'électricité dans l'air.

Mais Ron entraîna Hermione sur la piste de danse. Severus porta à ses lèvres la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Il observa, dévoré de jalousie, le manège écœurant de Weasley. Le morveux n'avait pas le droit de _la_ regarder de cette manière, ses mains ne pouvaient pas descendre si bas dans _son_ dos, son épaule ne pouvait pas accueillir _sa_ tête, leurs corps ne devaient pas être si proches. Parce que le fils Weasley ne la méritait pas. Malheureusement, Hermione ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Elle paraissait même prendre du plaisir à se trouver dans les bras du rouquin. Severus enragea un peu plus. Lorsque le morceau prit fin, il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines : Ron se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il la quitta ensuite pour aller chercher deux flûtes qu'il glissa dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Il s'approcha alors de la table des alcools – à quelques mètres à peine du repère de la chauve-souris verte de jalousie – et s'empara d'une bouteille de champagne.

Severus profita de l'occasion pour fondre sur lui comme il savait si bien le faire.

« N'y pensez même pas, Weasley », grinça-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson pour le plus grand bonheur de son persécuteur et remit sagement la bouteille là où il l'avait prise.

« Mais c'est la fête, professeur… »

« Asseyez-vous, monsieur Weasley, je sens que vous avez besoin d'un petit cours sur les dangers de l'alcool chez les jeunes », déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ron hésita.

« Asseyez-vous ! », ordonna Severus en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

Le jeune homme obéit et aussitôt que son derrière eut touché la chaise, il poussa un cri de douleur qui attira l'attention de tous les invités présents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », s'enquit le professeur en faignant l'innocence.

« Je…je me suis assis sur des… sur des flûtes de champagne », répondit Ron avec difficulté.

« J'en suis navré pour vous… », commenta Rogue en souriant de toutes ses dents, laissant volontairement percer une touche d'ironie.

Ron comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de se faire piéger.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! », s'écria-t-il, les joues brûlantes de rage et les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur.

« Voyons, Ron », intervint sa mère, « comment le professeur Rogue était-il censé deviner que quelqu'un avait posé des verres sur cette chaise ? »

Le garçon n'osa rien répliquer. Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère qu'il avait glissé les flûtes dans ses poches et qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter une bouteille d'alcool avant d'aller s'isoler dans un coin tranquille avec Hermione, après tout. Il se contenta donc de fusiller son professeur du regard.

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh, mon chérie, je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, tiens bon », l'encouragea Mme Weasley avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

« Vous voilà hors circuit pour au moins quelques jours, jeune homme », enchaîna Rogue.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, professeur, Hermione fera une très bonne infirmière », répondit Ron qui voyait très bien où le sorcier voulait en venir.

« Mademoiselle Granger n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires pour vous servir d'infirmière, Weasley, ne soyez pas ridicule », ricana Severus.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'infirmière, professeur… Il y a tellement de manières de s'occuper d'un homme blessé… »

Severus fut tellement horrifié par la réplique du jeune homme que, si Pomfresh n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là, il lui aurait volontiers lancé un des sortilèges de magie noire dont il avait le secret. Celui qui empêchait les plaies de se refermer aurait été parfait. A la place, il se rassura tant bien que mal en se disant qu'au moins il avait remporté cette première bataille. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione se précipiter vers son ami, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, l'identité du vainqueur ne lui sembla plus si évidente… Soyons honnêtes, même si sa fierté l'empêchait de pousser le raisonnement aussi loin, Severus venait tout simplement de se faire battre à plates coutures par un Gryffondor roux et à peine pubère !

* * *

><p><strong>Important<strong>: Je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour les fics à partir de maintenant, donc je ne pourrai publier qu'une bulle par semaine. Je sais que, maintenant que vous avez été habitués à un rythme plus rapide, vous allez être en manque et vous m'en voyez désolée. Dans les jours qui vont suivre et jusqu'à mercredi prochain, sachez que vous allez subir une douloureuse désintoxication. Je suis de tout coeur avec vous!

Signé Votre Tortionnaire Préféré.


	11. Se dévêtir

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits:**

**MarynS**: Ah merci, je suis contente d'avoir bien été fidèle au film, il ne fallait pas non plus dénaturer la scène. J'ai remplacé Mme Larabee par Molly pour la remarque sur les verres qui auraient été laissés sur la chaise comme ça tous les rôles étaient bien remplis. Quand à Severus, il fait un très bon Linus, non ? Dans cette bulle, disons que Severus se rattrape, mais de manière passive, parce que c'est Hermione qui prend le contrôle...;p

**Clina:** Ta vie tourne autour de mes vignettes, comme c'est agréables, je me sens PUISSANTE, une nouvelle fois! J'ai l'impression d'être Jafar quand il commence à se transformer en génie! Oui, bon, je sais, la comparaison est un peu osée! ^^" Pour l'instant, je laisse la jalousie faire son chemin, là, c'est Hermione qui est aux commandes de la bulle, j'espère que ça va te plaire! En ce qui concerne Ron, je vais encore le tourner en ridicule, je m'excuse! Mais c'est tellement facile, avec lui, c'est une victime toute trouvée! Oui bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que Severus va contre-attaquer, disons que les évènements vont tourner en sa faveur...

**HBP: **Mais tu as bien raison, de te la jouer égoïste, c'est à toi qu'était dédicacée la bulle, c'est comme si c'était la tienne, c'est quand même toi qui m'en a donné l'idée. Et comme mes chevilles ont enflé à un point inimaginable, je me suis que je pouvais me délester un peu de ce poids en t'en faisant gentiment cadeau! ^^ C'est vrai qu'Hermione s'est montrée aussi "bécasse" comme tu dis que Sabrina dans le film, mais là, elle prend conscience de son manque de jugeotte, tu vas voir! C'aurait été sympa, d'adapter la scène où Linus remplace son frère pour le rendez-vous, malheureusement mon histoire ne s'y prêtait pas. Du moins pas pour le moment mais je te promets d'y réfléchir et de te faire une nouvelle dédicace si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! ^^

**Lily:** Toi, nulle en orthographe ? Owwfff, j'avais pas remarqué... Oui, j'avoue, Severus s'en prend plein la poire mais je peux t'assurer que dans cette bulle, il s'en prends plein les yeux, du coup ça rééquilibre le tout! Je ne suis pas une sadique, non plus! Mon jour de publication, c'est le mercredi, maintenant! N'oublie pas de le noter sur ton agenda, hein ! ;p

Mes bulles sont de plus en plus longues, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... J'ai tellement de choses à dire que des fois je me laisse emporter! Hermione va faire fort, dans cette vignette. J'ai essayé de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience mais assez de fierté, d'audace et de caractère pour faire croire le contraire... Je vous laisse seuls juges, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais surtout, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues!

BONNE LECTURE et encore merci à tous pour votre soutien !**  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XI. Se dévêtir**

Depuis que Ron était alité, le nez constamment plongé dans son oreiller, Hermione devait subir ses babillages incessants à longueurs de journées. Bon ok, ça n'en faisait que deux, de journées, mais cela lui semblait déjà une éternité ! Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à imaginer mille façons de le faire taire : l'étouffer avec ce fameux oreiller qui, semblait-il, ne suffisait pas à recouvrir sa trop grande gueule, lui coller les lèvres avec un bon gros sparadra – les méthodes moldues sont les plus simples mais aussi les plus efficaces – ou encore s'asseoir sur ses fesses pour que la seule chose qui puisse sortir de sa bouche soit d'affreux hurlements. Au début, elle s'était sentie coupable de penser à de telles horreurs, mais pour une fois, sa bonne conscience avait fini par abdiquer. Il faut dire que face aux énormités que sortait le rouquin à tours de bras – ou de langue – elle s'était vite sentie dépassée.

Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, Ron était franchement potable, c'était si dommage… Hermione, comme toute jeune femme normalement constituée, avait une libido, eh oui ! Lors de la soirée organisée par Molly, elle avait sérieusement envisagé la possibilité de faire l'amour avec son ami, elle voulait se débarrasser de cette virginité qu'elle traînait comme un fardeau. Cette idée lui donnait maintenant envie de vomir. Merlin merci, le jeune homme était profondément endormi depuis plusieurs minutes, un vrai bonheur ! La sorcière en profita pour le dévisager. Oui, il était plutôt attirant, la bouche fermée. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait partir. Il lui avait expressément demandé de lui tenir compagnie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais puisqu'il n'était plus conscient… Et il faisait si beau, dehors ! Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller prendre quelques couleurs dans le jardin, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis le début de l'été.

Finalement, elle n'y teint plus et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois en sécurité dans le couloir du deuxième étage, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle était allée faire une pause pipi, ou mieux, qu'elle avait ses règles. Les mecs étaient toujours mal à l'aise quand on leur parlait des pertes menstruelles. Rassérénée, elle alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un maillot de bain. Elle s'était à peine glissée dans son deux pièces que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée : la jeune fille se retrouva alors à moitié nue en plein dans la ligne de mire de son professeur de potions qui, baguette en main, semblait prêt à en découdre avec un quelconque intrus. Elle rougit violemment et s'empressa de se recouvrir de la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, c'est-à-dire les robes qu'elle avait dérobées au dit professeur quelques semaines plus tôt. Morte de honte, elle se mit à fixer ses doigts de pieds vernis avec intensité.

Comme Hermione, absorbée dans la contemplation de ses orteils, ne pouvait pas le voir, Severus s'autorisa un léger, très léger sourire.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas les enterrer… »

La jeune fille releva la tête, intriguée. Le sourire du sorcier se fana, laissant place à un de ses rictus habituels.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mes robes. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? », s'étonna Hermione. Visiblement, elle se demandait si le maître des cachots n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« Vous savez, pour faire des bébés », répondit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme, refusant de le laisser prendre le dessus. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle pouvait répondre à ça, elle pouvait lui tenir tête. S'il parvenait à retourner une ses répliques contre elle, c'était la fin des haricots !

« Il y a un autre moyen, de faire les bébés, professeur… », déclara-t-elle sur un ton ambigu sans le lâcher des yeux.

Severus était sonné par l'audace dont faisait preuve Hermione, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille l'hypnotisaient et c'est avec peine qu'il parvint à garder la tête froide.

« Approfondissez, miss Granger », commanda-t-il sur un ton très professoral qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

« Il suffit… de se dévêtir, professeur », répondit-elle en laissant tomber les robes de Severus sans plus de ménagement.

Hermione s'approcha alors du maître des potions en s'efforçant d'adopter une démarche sexy, une démarche qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois de sa vie mais qui, elle l'espérait, allait donner au sorcier l'impression qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. On aurait dit qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur lui, pourtant, au dernier moment, elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce. Severus la suivit des yeux sans prononcer un seul mot. Qu'y avait-il à dire, sinon que la miss-je-sais-tout savait vraiment tout, y compris comment éveiller le désir d'un homme ?


	12. Se rapprocher

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits: **

**MarynS: **Etant donné que j'écris toutes mes vignettes au fur et à mesure, j'ignore totalement combien il y en aura... Sans doute pas mal mais je compte opérer un prompt rapprochement de nos deux amoureux sous peu. Sinon, à force de se tourner autour, ils vont finir par attraper le tourni! lol Mais je ne t'en veux pas de demander, je pense que ça ne va pas à l'encontre des convenances! Est-ce que tu en as marre ? Tu trouves que ça avance trop lentement ?

**Clina: **Oui, je sais bien que quand on aime une fanfic, plus c'est long, mieux c'est, mais je me dis que mes lecteurs aiment aussi le genre des vignettes en particulier parce que c'est court. Mais c'est vrai que d'en l'ensemble, ça doit plutôt vous arranger, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuse, je suis la perfection incarnée, après tout! ;p J'ai décidé de laisser Ron tranquille, dans cette bulle, j'avais peur que tu me grondes! é_è J'essaie de trouver des répliques percutantes à chaque fois, mais c'est pas toujours facile... Enfin, je pense que pour cette bulle-ci, c'est bon, ouf! Ah, et sache que cette fois, c'est Severus, qui prend le contrôle de la situation... Hermione n'a qu'à bien se tenir!

**Lily: **Les "spéculations sadiques", comme tu les appelles, j'ai beaucoup aimé les écrire, j'imaginais la scène à chaque fois, et c'était franchement jouissif! Contente que mon Ronald t'ait plus. Mais c'est dur de composer avec tous les lecteurs: la jeune fille juste au-dessus aime beaucoup Ron et comme j'ai peur d'elle, je lui laissé une petite trève dans cette bulle! Je suis un auteur tyrannisé! Du côté de Severus, il n'y aura pas de strip-tease, Hermione l'a déjà vu pratiquement à poil, après tout, mais il va la jouer fine, tu vas voir... Enfin, il disons qu'il va employer les grands moyens de manière peu subtile mais qu'il va savoir tirer partie de la situation! ;p

Encore merci à tout le monde, je suis tellement contente que mes bulles aient l'honneur de vous plaire!

Severus passe à l'action ! BONNE DEGUSTATION !**  
><strong>

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XII. Se rapprocher**

Le temps qu'Hermione ne passerait pas avec Ronald Weasley, elle pourrait le passer avec lui. Severus esquissa un vague sourire. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée l'eut traversé, une autre s'imposa à lui. Accorder ne serait-ce qu'une minute de son précieux temps à une gamine, une Gryffondor, une femme qui n'était pas et ne serait jamais Lily ? Un rictus remplaça le sourire. Il s'était toujours plu à se voir comme un héros tragique et romantique, un homme torturé qui, dans son malheur, était toujours resté fidèle à la mémoire de la femme aimée. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre du jour au lendemain à courtiser une autre femme, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, de surcroît !

Les pensées de notre pauvre maître des cachots ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer dans son crâne comme des vents contraires en plein ciel. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre sans parvenir à prendre une décision. Il savait pourtant qu'il lui fallait agir sans tarder. En profiter tant que ce stupide rouquin serait immobilisé les fesses en l'air. Lily ne l'avait jamais aimé après tout ! Le pathétique jeune homme qu'il avait été s'était langui d'elle pendant des années, mais elle lui avait préféré ce coq décérébré de James Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir deux fois !

Au diable les convenances, il se devait de passer à l'action ! Il se le devait à lui-même. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, non de non. Il avait tué des gens, d'accord, mais il s'évertuait à laver ses péchés. Il s'y évertuait chaque heure de chaque jour depuis la mort des Potter. Alors oui, il allait la séduire, et son attachement serait réciproque ou ne serait pas ! Pour le moment, il lui fallait opérer un rapprochement stratégique… Réfléchis, Severus, réfléchis...

**…**

Hermione se frotta les yeux. Etrange… Les couloirs de la maison lui semblaient soudain plus…étroits… Ou était-ce elle, qui avait grossi ? Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps partiellement dénudé, un peu luisant à cause de la crème solaire. Impossible, son bikini lui allait toujours parfaitement. Et puis comment aurait-elle pu prendre du poids entre le moment où elle était sortie bronzer dans le jardin et le moment où elle avait décidé de rentrer ? C'était stupide et Hermione Granger se devait de toujours avoir des idées intelligentes ! Peut-être que, pour une obscure raison, quelqu'un avait décidé de les rétrécir… La sorcière secoua la tête. Intelligentes, les idées, Hermione, intelligentes, se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui, à sa grande surprise, était habillé à la manière moldue. Etrange… Le peu d'espace que leur laissait le couloir les obligea pour ainsi dire à se frôler, ce qui déclencha chez la jeune femme une irrépressible vague de frissons. L'odeur si particulière de son professeur vint titiller ses narines et elle frémit de plaisir. Le doux tissu de sa chemise vint chatouiller son ventre dénudé, ses longs cheveux noirs glissèrent sur sa joue, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Le temps sembla se figer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait plus bouger. Hermione retint son souffle, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Severus choisit ce moment pour empoigner les bras de la jeune femme. Il fit un pas de côté, et en un mouvement de rotation fort habile, il les fit pivoter de telle sorte que chacun se retrouva à la place de l'autre.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Granger, puisque vous n'êtes plus sur mon chemin… », lança-t-il avant de faire volte-face. Il descendit alors les marches de l'escalier avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Hermione, bouche bée, se consola en reluquant les fesses de notre maître des potions, parfaitement moulées dans un jean. Noir, le jean, évidemment !


	13. Se toucher

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits: **

**HBP:** Eh bien mes chevilles ont pas mal dégonflé, elles ont besoin d'un petit coup de boost, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! ;p A toi de jouer! Et si tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, peut-être que ma tête commencera aussi à prendre du volume, qui sait ? Et peut-être que je te serai tellement reconnaissante que je te dédicacerai une nouvelle bulle... Moi, faire du chantage ? Mais pas du tout... Pour ce qui est de Ron, tu vas encore être servie, quoi que notre Severus lui reconnaisse une certaine forme d'intelligence, cette fois-ci... Contente que tu ais aimé l'idée des couloirs qui rétrécissent, elle m'est venue comme une illumination et j'en suis assez fière, je dois dire! ^^

**Lily:** Alors, petite boudeuse, rassurée ? Je nourris personnellement un grand amour pour les fesses masculines alors j'avoue que le mattage d'Hermione était...disons...autobiographique! ;p Ici, il n'y as pas de relucage, plutôt du "carressage", mais je ne t'en dis pas plus!

**Clina:** Ah, là, je sens que tu vas me détester! Je m'en suis encore prise à Ron, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Enfin, non, c'est Severus, qui ne peux pas s'en empêcher! C'est lui, qui m'a obligé à écrire tout ça! Alors là, niveau action de Severus, tu vas être servie, et je te raconte même pas ce qui va se passer dans la bulle suivante! Aaaah, contente que ma dernière phrase sur la couleur du jean de Severus t'ait plu ! ^^

**MarynS: **Figure-toi que la réponse que je n'avais pas la dernière fois, ben je l'ai, aujourd'hui! Si mes prévisions sont bonnes, après celle-ci, il me reste encore..."wait for it"... quatre bulles à écrire. Il faut bien que ça se finisse un jour, hein ? Il faut que ce soit lent pour être crédible, mais pas non plus que ça stagne pendant des lustres, après c'est carrément frustrant, décourageant. Bref, j'espère que tu survivras quand ce sera terminé... Mais je te promets de me mettre rapidement à traiter un autre couple, si ça peut te rassurer! ^^

Désolée pour le jour de retard, j'ai eu quelques déconvenues à cause de ma connection internet. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite!

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XIII. Se toucher**

« Severus, ne faites pas l'enfant, nous n'attendons plus que vous ! », s'écria Madame Weasley, sourcils froncés et mains fermement agrippées à ses larges hanches.

« Pas faim » grommela le sorcier sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre.

« Faim ou pas, vous descendez, et tout de suite ! », hurla presque Molly.

L'attitude boudeuse du professeur lui portait sur les nerfs, particulièrement un jour comme celui-ci.

« Pas question. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par le crissement des pages sous les longs doigts blancs de notre maître des potions. La matrone Weasley, en désespoir de cause, prit le parti de se radoucir.

« Faites-le pour Ron, pour fêter sa guérison », le supplia-t-elle.

« Deux jours entiers de convalescence, Merlin, ce que ça a dû être long … », admit Severus sous couvert de sarcasme, « … enfin surtout pour Granger », laissa-t-il tomber.

« Tant pis pour vous, vieux misanthrope ! », s'exclama Madame Weasley, que la mauvaise volonté évidente du sorcier avait rendue hargneuse.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à en tirer, après tout, Ron lui pardonnerait. Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour que le professeur honni assiste à son premier vrai repas depuis deux jours ? C'était une véritable énigme… A croire qu'il avait fini par s'habituer aux sarcasmes et autre insultes au point d'en éprouver une sorte de plaisir masochiste !

Madame Weasley s'apprêtait à – enfin – déserter la chambre du sorcier mais, au dernier moment, elle ajouta :

« Puisque le confort d'Hermione vous inquiète tant, sachez que par votre faute, elle mangera en face d'une chaise vide, Severus, ce n'est pas très galant de votre part… »

Le professeur leva brusquement la tête, il croisa le regard étonné de Molly. Elle avait tenté cet argument de la dernière chance sans vraiment y croire, et pourtant…

« J'arrive, stupide bonne femme, cessez donc de larmoyer ! »

**…**

Severus avait donc pris place en face d'Hermione, et le cauchemar avait commencé. Ce foutu rouquin était tout simplement diabolique ! Le professeur dû bien s'avouer que, s'il avait une motivation suffisante, le fils Weasley était effectivement capable de faire fonctionner ses neurones. Preuve qu'il en possédait bien quelques-uns, d'ailleurs… C'était là une découverte scientifique des plus inattendues…

Ses abominables yeux bleus, amplis de malice et de perversité, s'accrochaient, de temps à autres, aux obsidiennes du sorcier. Un classique du genre : le tortionnaire vérifiait l'effet de sa manœuvre sur sa pauvre victime innocente, se repaissant de toute la douleur, la colère, la rancœur qu'il faisait naître chez la dite victime. Bon, Severus n'était pas à proprement parler une « victime innocente » mais il se sentait vraiment comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. En son for intérieur, il laissait même échapper des comparaisons typiquement moldues, c'est dire à quel point la situation était désagréable.

Et il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, le bougre ! Et vas-y que je touche sa main par « accident », que je lui glisse quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille, que je lui pose la main sur la cuisse, assez longtemps pour faire enrager la personne en face, pas assez pour que la jeune fille puisse protester… Severus, incapable de détacher les yeux de ce monstrueux manège, vira progressivement au rouge brique. Il était à table depuis à peine dix minutes lorsque son voisin de droite, à savoir Remus Lupin, lui tapa dans le dos :

« Ça va mieux, Severus ? », s'enquit-il, presqu'inquiet.

« Maintenant que tu viens de me démonter le dos ? Non, pas vraiment… », répondit le concerné, froid comme une pierre.

« Excuse-moi, Severus, j'ai cru que tu t'étouffais… Est-ce que tu as trop chaud ? »

« Laisse-moi dont rougir en paix, Lupin ! », grommela-t-il, furieux et extrêmement gêné.

« Comme tu voudras », capitula le loup-garou, un peu vexé mais pas franchement surpris par l'attitude agressive du sorcier.

Ron, qui avait assisté à l'échange, ricana dans sa barbe, avant de reprendre son manège de plus belle. Le professeur de potions n'eut d'autre choix que de l'observer entortiller ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Mais, lorsque sa main s'approcha un peu trop près de la joue droite de la sorcière, il n'y tint plus et s'empressa de faire diversion.

« Une tranche de pain, miss Granger ? », proposa-t-il ou plutôt hurla-t-il, faisant ainsi sursauter la moitié des personnes attablées, y compris son rival attitré.

De peur, ce dernier avait retiré sa main, qui était maintenant à une distance raisonnable de la demoiselle. Mission accomplie.

« Oui, merci professeur », répondit Hermione en tendant la main pour saisir la corbeille que Severus lui tendait.

Au passage, ce dernier fit bien attention à ce que leurs doigts se touchent. Lorsque cela se produisit, le cœur sec et rabougri de la chauve-souris des cachots manqua un battement. La jeune fille plongea les yeux dans ceux du sorcier et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Gênée, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Severus était au bord de l'extase. C'est alors qu'il rencontra deux pupilles bleues étincelantes de rage.

Il redescendit sur Terre. Il se serait même écrasé comme une merde, si ça n'avait pas été une simple métaphore.

Aussitôt, Ron reprit la main et Severus se retrouva encore à la traîne. Il choisit alors de frapper un grand coup. Un coup risqué, extrêmement risqué. Il sortit son pied gauche de sa chaussure, tendit la jambe sous la table et entreprit de caresser doucement le pied d'Hermione. Cette dernière se figea d'étonnement, mais ne se déroba pas. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent résolument dans ceux de son professeur. Celui-ci y lut quelque chose qui lui incendia aussitôt les reins. Il faillit pousser un soupir de déception lorsque la jeune fille finit par le repousser. Il remit sagement son pied dans sa chaussure en se disant que ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Bientôt, cependant, un petit pied vint lui chatouiller les chevilles, remonta malicieusement le long de sa cuisse, lui coupant la respiration. Severus était au septième ciel et, rouquin ou pas, il était bien déterminé à rester accroché à son nuage !


	14. Se chercher

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XIV. Se chercher**

Hermione avait peine à y croire. Peine à croire que son professeur lui faisait des avances, peine à croire qu'elle y répondait avec tant d'audace. Sous la table, certes, mais en plein repas, au milieu d'une bonne douzaine de têtes connues qui mangeaient, buvaient, riaient sans se douter de rien. Ses yeux avaient plongé sans retenue dans ceux de la chauve-souris des cachots, _sa_ chauve-souris des cachots, et ils s'y sentaient incroyablement bien. Les obsidiennes se troublaient peu à peu tandis que son pied progressait en direction d'un endroit des plus sensibles. Elle allait atteindre son but lorsque, soudain, Severus poussa un grognement. Quelque chose d'aigu fusa dans son regard, comme un éclair en plein ciel. De la douleur, une douleur bien connue. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'espion. Hermione retira son pied avec précipitation, ses yeux furent expulsés de ceux du professeur lorsque celui-ci se leva de table en s'excusant vaguement avant de transplanner. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait été appelé, s'était levé, avait disparu. Si bien que la jeune fille avait maintenant peine à croire qu'il se soit jamais trouvé là.

Les conversations reprirent, et tout n'était plus que batailles et stratégies, craintes et angoisses. Hermione, quant à elle, plus immobile qu'une statue, ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où avait disparu le maître des potions, un endroit où ne se trouvait plus qu'un vide immense, incommensurable, presque palpable. Son cœur s'accéléra, il lui fut bientôt difficile de respirer, la panique la gagnait. Une panique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais ressentie s'il ne l'avait pas touchée, s'il n'avait pas esquissé ce premier geste décisif qui, elle le sentait, allait les lier à jamais. La sorcière craignait que ce mouvement inespéré, n'annonce, comme par contraste, quelque horrible tragédie. En partie consciente de l'inanité de ses pensées, Hermione tenta de se raisonner mais en vain. Elle accueillit la fin du repas avec un immense soulagement.

Tout l'après-midi, elle s'efforça d'afficher un sourire tranquille, masque fantoche qui cachait en fait une incroyable détresse. Les heures s'écoulèrent comme des semaines et le masque de sérénité finit par se fissurer. La soirée approchant, la jeune fille prit donc le parti de prétexter un mal de tête pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle tenta de nouveau de se raisonner, un combat intérieur s'engagea alors, une partie d'elle craignant pour la vie de celui qu'elle aimait, l'autre objectant qu'on ne tombait pas amoureux en faisant du pied sous une table. Le combat était fort inégal, c'était toujours la première qui remportait la joute.

Hermione, l'estomac noué, sauta le repas du soir. Elle refusa de répondre aux suppliques de Ron, qui de l'autre côté de la porte résolument close, ne put pas même accéder à la chambre. La sorcière ne quitta la pièce qu'au moment où Ginny vint se coucher, comme poussée par un intense besoin de solitude. Elle traversa le rez-de-chaussée désert et s'installa dans le canapé du salon, déterminée à attendre là le retour de Severus. Elle s'endormit finalement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour voir son professeur penché sur elle. Les yeux humides de larmes, elle lui sourit doucement, et se redressa. Il s'écarta alors pour la laisser se lever et ils se retrouvèrent debout face à face, à s'observer presque timidement, en silence. Une minute s'écoula ainsi, puis Hermione s'approcha lentement du sorcier, enfouit son visage dans ses robes, et le serra contre elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du professeur de potions l'enlacer en retour, elle ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.


	15. Se trouver

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits: **

**Savon: **Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment mignons, serrés l'un contre l'autre! Là, ils vont vraiment se rapprocher, tu vas voir!

**Lily:** Très beau proverbe! Et tout le monde sait que les proverbes ont toujours raison! Alors voilà, je continue ! J'espère que cette bulle te plaira, elle est vraiment cruciale!

Bonjour tout le monde, heureuse de vous retrouver en cette première semaine des vacances de Noël! Par ces temps froids, j'ai décidé de vous réchauffer! ;p Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cette avant avant dernière bulle en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! ^^

ENJOY !

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XV. Se trouver**

**Lui**

Severus sentait son cœur battre, battre et battre. Tellement fort. Cela lui semblait si étrange. On ne peut plus agréable. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, un agaçant pincement, comme une épine dans le pied. La peur. A peine avait-il mis un nom sur l'intruse qu'il n'y eut plus rien, plus de petite aiguille douloureuse enfoncée dans la poitrine, rien d'autre que l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione, la douceur de sa peau, l'humidité de ses larmes. L'intruse avait disparu. Il oublia la peur comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux. A ce moment précis, ce moment qui s'étirait comme l'éternité, il avait envie, _vraiment_ envie, de... Sans pousser plus loin sa réflexion - dans ces moments-là, les gestes comptent plus que les mots - il prit en coupe le visage d'Hermione. De grands yeux chocolat se levèrent docilement vers les obsidiennes du professeur. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire : les yeux brouillés de la jeune fille étaient tout simplement adorables, même dans le noir. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et, sans la moindre hésitation, il l'embrassa.

**…**

**Elle**

Elle avait chaud - ou peut-être froid -, elle tremblait de peur - ou peut-être d'excitation. Bref, miss-je-sais-tout, en cet instant, n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle fit taire sa maudite conscience qui tentait en vain d'analyser la situation et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue de son professeur entra en contact avec la sienne. Ses jambes, ces sales traîtresses, flageolaient avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tout bonnement s'écrouler. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de Severus et ce dernier en profita pour plaquer un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Hermione sentit alors une sensation étrange et inconnue prendre possession de ses entrailles : le désir. Elle se dit que le désir, c'était _vraiment_ _très_ agréable.

**…**

**Lui**

Il sentit Hermione sourire sous ses lèvres et le désir monta en lui avec une violence inouïe. Avant que la jeune fille puisse sentir quoi que ce soit à travers ses robes, il déroba ses lèvres à ses baisers et s'écarta légèrement. Les yeux chocolat se mirent à lancer des éclairs et soudain les jambes de la jeune fille se dérobèrent sous elle. Aussitôt, Severus la souleva dans les airs et, faisant fi de la peur, qui lui piquait de nouveau les entrailles, il l'emmena droit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le désir était plus fort, plus fort que tout.

**…**

**Elle**

Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre fut d'une rapidité fulgurante. Elle sentit bientôt un lit sous elle, le corps de Severus allongé sur le sien, et son désir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée et un peu effrayée. Il la rassura d'un regard avant de lui donner un baiser. D'abord doux, il se fit de plus en plus passionné, puis violent. Hermione sentit une main se faufiler sous son chemisier pour caresser son ventre, elle gémit de nouveau et, enhardie par le désir qui montait en elle, elle entreprit de défaire la lourde robe de Severus.

**…**

Les deux amants s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils ne se lâchèrent pas de la nuit…


	16. S'éviter

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits: **

**cecilia911: **Heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice parmi mes "fidèles"! ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que je m'étais beaucoup amusée à écrire le repas de guérison de Ron! J'aime bien le taquiner et quoi de mieux que de le mettre en compétition avec notre cher Severus ? Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle est arrivée assez vivement à ton goût et que tu l'apprécieras! Là, on n'est vraiment dans le comique, pour le coup, ou un tout petit peu à un moment donné, ce sera à toi de me le dire! ;p

**iimpatiente: **J'ai restitué les deux "i" de ton pseudo, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient là exprès! ^^" Mais, bon, je me suis dit que sinon tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas! C'est sympa de souhaiter du courage à l'auteur pour l'écriture de sa fic, surtout après l'avoir honteusement traité de sadique, ça rattrape! ;p Eh bien je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, puisque voilà déjà la suite!

C'est la dernière bulle avant Noël, la prochaine est pour dimanche, donc je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux réveillon ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE en cette veille de veille de Noël! (et bien entendu merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir !)

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XVI. S'éviter**

**Elle**

Hermione s'éveilla, c'était les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle se sentait si bien, ce matin, si bien. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? Mais la question, à peine esquissée, s'estompa, se perdit dans les brumes de son esprit encore endormi. Elle gigota dans le lit pour s'étirer, comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Aussitôt, elle se rendit compte que rien n'était comme d'habitude. Rien du tout. L'odeur n'était pas la même, pas la bonne, pas l'odeur d'une chambre de filles. Une odeur d'homme. Mêlée à un peu de transpiration. Et puis il y avait ce poids qui l'empêchait de bouger comme elle l'entendait. Sans compter qu'elle sentait les draps sur sa peau, sur tout son corps. Une respiration. Elle sentait aussi une respiration dans son cou, ça lui donnait des frissons. Elle fronça le nez, fronça les sourcils, puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut d'abord éblouie par la lumière du jour tout juste naissant. Puis sa vision devint plus claire, son esprit aussi, elle se souvint. Elle baissa doucement la tête, et là elle vit un bras qui l'entourait. Elle tourna doucement la tête, et là elle vit des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ces cheveux appartenaient au visage, mais le visage était invisible, il était plongé dans son cou. Et il y avait un dos aussi, blanc comme la neige, large et grossièrement musclé, qui dépassait des draps. Cette odeur, c'était la sienne, son odeur à lui. Hermione sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

**…**

**Lui**

Severus s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se redressa brusquement sur le lit. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut ça, le soleil, brûlant, levé, depuis bien longtemps. Il poussa un grognement dépité en se demandant comment l'insomniaque qu'il était avait pu se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience jusqu'à une heure si tardive. Et madame Weasley n'était pas encore venue le tirer du lit pour le traîner à un de ses repas préparés « avec amour ». Etonnant… Il voulut se lever pour aller tirer les rideaux, le soleil était vraiment trop fort en cette heure de la journée. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur une cuisse inconnue. Elle dépassait légèrement des draps blancs, et ce n'était _définitivement_ pas sa cuisse à lui. Alors à qui pouvait-elle être ?... Soudain, tous les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Et le soleil ardant de milieu de journée fut soudain la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ses yeux, comme brûlés au fer chaud, se détournèrent vivement de la forme endormie. Le maître des cachots sauta hors du lit, grimaça en réalisant qu'il était nu. Secoua la tête en se disant que bien sûr qu'il était nu, on ne pouvait qu'être nu pour faire « ces choses-là », même avec une adolescente. Une adolescente. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

**…**

**Elle**

Le second réveil d'Hermione fut bien moins agréable que le premier. Ce fut un réveil en sursaut. La chambre était baignée de lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller, mais ne trouva rien. Rien, pas même l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était seule dans le lit. Elle pouvait encore voir la forme de son corps sur le matelas, mais lui était parti. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait réveillée. Il était parti. Juste comme ça, sans un mot. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'il était allé prendre une douche ou un café, qu'il allait revenir, alors elle attendit, assise dans le lit, nue sous les draps, le cœur battant. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle attendait toujours, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle quitta le lit en se traitant d'idiote, s'habilla en toute hâte et doucement, tout doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre. Elle se glissa alors dans le couloir et se coula jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle prit soin de se changer, mais elle savait pertinemment que Ginny ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait découché. Elle ferait au moins illusion auprès des autres. Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà attablé, y compris Severus, qui ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête à son entrée.

« Oh, ma petite Hermione, tu te sens mieux ? Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de te lever ? Tu as peut-être de la fièvre ! », s'écria Mme Weasley, d'une traite, si bien que la jeune fille eut du mal à tout comprendre. Elle eut du mal mais réussit. Du moins à comprendre le sens strict de la phrase. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi la matriarche semblait persuadée qu'elle couvait quelque chose. Elle demeura donc muette, là, plantée à côté de la table à manger, alors que toute l'assemblée, sauf Severus, avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

Heureusement, Ginny intervint pour éclairer les propos nébuleux de sa mère : « Oui, hum… je lui ai raconté que tu étais encore au lit à midi, toi qui te lève toujours si tôt, et que tu m'avais avoué te sentir mal. C'était sans doute passager puisque te voilà en pleine forme ! Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil, hein ? »

Son amie dû lui faire les gros yeux pour que la sorcière percute enfin : Ginny avait menti pour la couvrir ! Aussitôt, elle s'empressa d'abonder en son sens :

« Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. En fait, je me suis rendormie et j'avais presque oublié cette histoire. Tu as raison, j'avais juste besoin de sommeil, je me sens très bien, maintenant ! Je meurs de faim, d'ailleurs ! J'espère que ces morfales d'Harry et Ron m'ont laissé de quoi manger ! », s'écria-t-elle en affichant un faux air enjoué qu'elle espérait convainquant.

Tout le monde, rit de sa répartie, sauf Severus, et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien était.

**…**

**Lui**

Severus faisait tout son possible pour ignorer cette foutue gamine. Il l'avait ignorée au déjeuner, lorsqu'elle avait dû mentir à cause de lui. Il l'avait ignorée l'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de le traquer dans chaque recoin de la maison, sans doute pour « parler ». Les femmes adoraient faire ce qu'elles appelaient « discuter ». Il entendait déjà Hermione sortir la phrase fatidique : « Professeur, il faut qu'on discute ». Mais peut-être l'aurait-elle appelé Severus… De toute manière, elle n'avait pas réussi à le coincer, à lui parler, alors autant ne plus y penser. Il l'avait ignorée au dîner, quand elle avait passé son temps à le fixer de manière gênante sous le nez et la barbe de toute la maisonnée. Il l'avait ignorée quand il avait dû rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'elle avait poussé une exclamation horrifiée. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer quand il était rentré tard dans la nuit, et qu'il l'avait trouvée assise en pleurs sur les marches de l'escalier. On ne pouvait pas éviter indéfiniment une femme avec laquelle on avait couché. Severus avait beau ne pas être un gentleman, il avait tout de même quelques manières.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'ai fait dans le long, cette fois-ci ! ^^<p> 


	17. S'aimer

**A mes chers Non-Inscrits (ma chère Non-Inscrite, en fait! ^^")  
><strong>

**cecilia911: **Oui, c'est tout à fait lui! Mais là, il va devoir faire face, il n'a plus le choix! J'espère que cette ultime vignette te plaira!

Désolée pour ce jour de retard mais je n'avais plus de connexion internet! Tout est réglé maintenant, alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la toute dernière bulle! J'ai été contente de partager cette fic avec vous alors merci à tout le monde!

**BULLES DE VIE, BULLES D'AMOUR**

**XVII. S'aimer**

**Lui**

On ne pouvait pas éviter indéfiniment une femme avec laquelle on avait couché. Severus avait beau ne pas être un gentleman, il avait tout de même quelques manières. Et laisser une telle femme sangloter dans les bras d'un autre homme, ça aurait été le bouquet ! Une véritable atteinte à sa virilité. Raison pour laquelle il faillit s'étrangler en voyant que non seulement Hermione pleurait, assise comme une pauvre petite chose sur les marches menant au premier étage, mais qu'en plus, Weasley était tranquillement assis à ses côtés, tentant de la consoler. La consoler, lui ! Comment osait-il ? Hermione Granger appartenait à Severus Rogue, et à personne d'autre ! Alors Severus Rogue allait récupérer son bien, et ça n'allait pas traîner !

**…**

**Elle**

Ron avait beau faire de son mieux, sa présence gênait Hermione plus qu'autre chose. Son cœur de jeune fille était en miettes, et malgré tout elle mourrait de peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui-là même qui l'avait royalement ignorée après l'avoir déflorée. Alors elle voulait juste être seule, pleurer en paix, élaborer plusieurs scénarii de suicide en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne passerait jamais à l'acte, bref, elle n'avait pas envie que Ron soit au-dessus de son épaule à lui murmurer des paroles pas très réconfortantes et à la regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque le susnommé gryffondor se décida enfin à la fermer. Puis, comme le silence se prolongeait de manière peu naturelle et qu'elle croyait percevoir comme une aura menaçante, elle tourna un regard étonné vers le jeune homme, regard qui, au passage, intercepta l'élément déclencheur du soudain mutisme de son ami : Severus Rogue en personne se tenait debout devant eux, droit comme un « i ».

**…**

**Lui**

Le stupide gamin roux et la terreur des cachots s'affrontaient du regard. Severus avait pensé gagner haut la main, mais la belette était coriace. Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'osait même pas le regarder, fixant obstinément son adversaire attitré, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Il décida qu'il était temps d'user d'une toute autre arme : les mots.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez être dans votre chambre, il me semble », lâcha-t-il avec un détachement feint.

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, _professeur_, je n'ai aucun couvre-feu à respecter, et vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! », répliqua Ron du tac au tac. Hermione elle-même en fut étonnée : elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami aurait pu faire preuve d'autant de cran. Severus crut lire de l'admiration dans le regard de la jeune fille, ce qui l'énerva encore davantage.

« Ah, vous croyez ça, jeune impertinent… », commença-t-il, rouge de colère.

« Jeune, c'est bien le mot ! », l'interrompit Ron, rapide comme l'éclair. Une dangereuse étincelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux bleus et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Jeune et inexpérimenté ! »

« Mais fringuant et passionné ! », ajouta le rouquin, tenace.

« C'est la folie, qui vous possède, non la passion », argumenta le professeur.

« C'est tout à fait ça : je suis fou d'Hermione », confirma Ron en détournant habilement l'argument de son adversaire.

Severus ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était assez lucide sur lui-même pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de se faire écraser par un gamin stupide, un Weasley qui plus est. Il avait clairement sous-estimé son adversaire.

« Vous voulez juste la mettre dans votre lit, comme tous les garçons de votre âge ! Ce n'est pas la folie, ni même la passion, qui vous guide, ce sont vos hormones ! De stupides hormones adolescentes ! », hurla-t-il presque, au risque d'éveiller toute la maisonnée.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait, alors comment osez-vous afficher une telle mauvaise foi ? », s'exclama le jeune sorcier, indigné.

« Fait quoi ? », s'enquit Severus en faignant l'innocence la plus complète. Le gamin ne pouvait pas être au courant, il ne pouvait pas savoir. N'est-ce pas ?

« Vous l'avez mise dans votre lit, et pourtant vous n'êtes plus un adolescent, à ce que je sache », hurla Ron à son aîné, qui pâlit dangereusement. Le nabot savait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, que j'ai… ? » , tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Arrêtez, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie… »

« Ah non ? », ironisa Severus en ricanant.

« … Ginny m'a dit qu'Hermione avait découché la nuit dernière. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de deviner qui l'avait attiré dans son lit… », poursuivit Ron.

L'adolescent sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible lorsqu'il vit vaciller le regard de son professeur. Il en éprouva d'ailleurs une joie presque malsaine.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! », s'écria Severus.

« Eh bien moi non plus ! »

« Vous me devez le respect, monsieur Weasley ! », insista le maître des cachots en se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque évident d'inspiration. L'instant était pourtant crucial ! Le gamin n'avait que faire du respect, c'était évident, il lui tenait tête depuis déjà quelques minutes, s'adressait à lui comme à un égal. Un égal ! Non mais vraiment…

« Mais vous n'en méritez aucun, professeur ! Comment respecter un vieux pervers qui saute ses étudiantes ? », lança Ron, sourcils froncés. D'emportement, il s'était levé des marches sur lesquelles il était assis. Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant debout face à face, et aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à reculer.

« Je ne suis pas un vieux pervers, je suis juste… »

Severus se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas _le_ dire. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer _ces_ mots, ceux qui lui auraient pourtant permis de remporter ce duel verbal haut la main. Il en était tout bonnement incapable.

« Je suis juste… », répéta-t-il pitoyablement sans terminer sa phrase.

« Vous êtes ? », insista Ron en souriant méchamment, conscient qu'il venait de gagner la partie.

« … »

« Allez dites-le ! Que ressentez-vous pour Hermione, exactement ? »

« … »

« _Rien_, c'est bien ce que je pensais », conclut-il devant le silence éloquent du maître des potions, « Viens, Hermione, tu n'as rien à espérer de lui. Oublie-le, trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge, même si ce n'est pas moi. N'importe qui. Ca vaudra toujours mieux que cette roulure au cœur de pierre ! »

Hermione, encore sonnée, prit la main que Ron lui tendait et le suivit à l'étage sans se poser de questions. Il était le gagnant après tout, et elle n'avait rien lu dans les yeux de son amant. Rien de ce qu'elle aurait voulu trouver en tout cas. Tout n'était en lui que haine et colère. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer. Ron avait raison. Et il s'était montré sous un autre jour. Lui l'aimait, c'était certain.

**…**

**Lui**

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir, à vociférer, à hurler intérieurement. A ce répéter les mots fatidiques comme pour exorciser la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient depuis toutes ces années. Depuis Lily… Son souvenir le hantait encore mais il était bien déterminé à tourner la page. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Hermione. Il ressentait bien quelque chose. Mais l'exprimer serait la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait jamais eu à faire. Il s'y préparait pourtant. Il le fallait.

**…**

Hermione fut étonné de trouver toute la maisonnée réunie autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Cela n'arrivait en effet que très rarement. Elle évita méticuleusement le regard de Severus et se dirigea vers une place laissée libre aux côtés de Ron. Elle allait s'y asseoir lorsque, brusquement, la faisant sursauter, Severus se leva, sa chaise raclant durement le carrelage en un crissement fort désagréable. Aussitôt, les conversations se turent.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva un regard étonné vers le sorcier, s'attendant à ce qu'il poursuive, mais il n'en fit rien. Gêné, il se tordait les mains, mais ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Autour de la table, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ron s'était crispé sur sa chaise mais s'était vite détendu en voyant que son adversaire semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Severus », répondit Hermione, une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

« Viens », ordonna-t-il un peu brusquement.

La jeune fille hésita une fraction de seconde puis s'exécuta, le rejoignant de l'autre côté de la table sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, il leva lentement les mains vers son visage qu'il prit en coupe, doucement. Avec une douceur qu'Hermione – et tous les sorciers présents – ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Ron, impuissant, assistait à la scène, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Mais il savait, il savait que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait que la laisser faire. Alors Severus approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Tout le monde retint son souffle, croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il ne fit que lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un immense sourire s'empara des lèvres de la jeune sorcière et, d'une voix forte et claire, elle répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus. »

Alors Harry et Ginny, Remus et Tonks, Fred et George, Molly et Arthur, tous restèrent bouche bée devant le couple enlacé. Tous sauf Ronald Weasley qui se leva sans faire de bruit et quitta la cuisine.

**THE END**


End file.
